oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting
(F2P) Pay-to-play Crafting training (P2P)}} Crafting is a skill that allows players to create items such as jewellery, pottery, and armour for use or for trade. The Crafting Guild is located northwest of Rimmington and can be entered at level 40 Crafting while wearing a brown apron. Any items on this page that can only be crafted by members are written in italics. Spinning Spinning is the process of turning raw materials such as wool into balls of wool, or flax into bow strings, by using a spinning wheel. A popular and convenient spinning wheel is located below the bank in Lumbridge Castle. Weaving Weaving is a similar process to spinning, taking various raw materials and making a finished, usable product. Instead of a spinning wheel, Weaving uses a loom to process the materials. Pottery Pottery is the art of turning soft clay into various objects using a potter's wheel, followed by using the shaped clay with a pottery oven. Soft clay is obtained by mining clay, then using it with an object containing water, such as a bucket of water or a jug of water. Armour Leather To begin leather crafting, players need a needle and thread, normally purchased from the Al Kharid or Rimmington Crafting shops, and some cowhide tanned into leather. In the free-to-play world, this means visiting the tanner in Al Kharid until players are able to enter the guild. Tanning costs 1 coin per ordinary leather, 3 coins for hard leather, and 20 coins for dragonhide. There is also a more expensive tannery available to members in Canifis. The cattle field east of Lumbridge is a convenient spot for leather crafters and is easy to get to, but it is normally largely populated. Another convenient location to obtain cowhide in a free-to-play world is to the west of the Crafting Guild, where there are many more cows together in a smaller place, allowing faster kills. For members, there is a field of cows north of Ardougne and west of the Legends' Guild, which is fairly close to a bank and very rarely occupied by players. :Note: 1 spool of Thread can make up to 5 pieces of leather armour. Studded leather items are made by smithing steel studs (level 36) and adding them to the completed leather item. Dragonhides This members-only part of the Crafting skill is extremely similar to normal leather crafting, except that: *20 Coins are paid to tan one piece of hide. *Only vambraces, chaps, and bodies can be made. *High Level Alchemy is better cast on dragonhide bodies or vambraces rather than chaps, for their difference in coins received. *Killing dragons for their hides is slow but profitable. Buying dragonhides is faster, though price is far higher than the high-alchemy value. *Players may attach kebbit claws to any vambraces to make spiked vambraces, giving them a +2 Strength bonus and granting 6 Crafting experience. Snakeskin Snakeskins are made by tanning Snake hides, which can be found by killing bush snakes (on Mos Le'Harmless or on Karamja during the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity) or swamp snakes (during the Temple Trekking activity). They can be tanned for 15 coins each, and then crafted using a needle and thread. Snakeskins are also used to make tribal masks into Broodoo shields. Broodoo Shields can be created with 35 Crafting by right-clicking on a tribal mask and selecting make-shield option with two snakeskins and eight nails in your inventory. This grants 100 Crafting experience. The colour of the tribal mask from which it was made determines the colour of the shield. A Broodoo shield requires 25 Defence to wear. Yak hide After starting The Fremennik Isles quest, members can kill yaks to obtain yak-hides and make them into Fremennik armour pieces. The Yak hides need to be cured for 5 coins to become craftable. It is not advised to make bodies for experience, because it costs an extra hide for the same return. Snelms In the Mort Myre swamp, there are snails that drop shells when killed. Using a chisel with these shells will create snelms. Each snelm made gives 32.5 experience. Snelms come in two varieties - pointed and rounded. Crab armour After beginning the portion of Recipe for Disaster quest to free Pirate Pete, players can craft crab armour. The materials are dropped by the giant crabs encountered during the quest. They can be crafted using a chisel. Glass Glass is a members-only part of the crafting skill. The following will be required: *A glassblowing pipe. They can be obtained from various places, including respawn points on Entrana and in Hemenster or the stores in Dorgesh-Kaan and the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. *Buckets of sand. There are sandpits in Yanille, Rellekka, Dorgesh-Kaan, in the Lost City of Zanaris and on Entrana. Use an empty bucket with a sandpit to get a bucket of sand. If The Hand in the Sand quest has been completed, Bert can be asked to deliver 84 buckets of sand to the bank once per day free of charge. He must be asked each time either by talking to him in person or via the NPC Contact spell. *Soda ash is made by burning seaweed (or possibly swamp weed) on a range or fire (with no experience in any skill). There are a number of seaweed spawning on Entrana, Waterbirth Island, near the Rock Crabs in Rellekka and on Karamja. Seaweed can also be fished using a big fishing net. There are two quick spawns inside the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. Additionally, seaweed and soda ash can be bought from Trader Stan's Trading Post for 5 coins each. With all of the ingredients in the inventory, use a bucket of sand and soda ash in a furnace to create molten glass. :'Note: The Lunar spell Superglass Make also can be used to convert soda ashes/seaweeds and buckets of sand into molten glass. Buckets will not be returned, as the spell destroys them completely. Using this spell yields 10 Crafting experience for each molten glass created, rather than the 20 normally obtained by using a furnace. However, this will also make between one and ten extra molten glass. Use the glassblowing pipe with the molten glass to blow various items. Locations Entrana is a perfect place to blow glass, as it has respawns for glassblowing pipes and seaweed and has a sandpit, a range and a furnace. Dorgesh-Kaan also has a sandpit next to a furnace. Molanisks, which can be found just south of the city, drop swamp weed, a suitable substitute for seaweed. There is also a range just to the east of the furnace, making Dorgesh-Kaan an effective place to blow glass. For further crafting experience one can add a cave goblin wire to a light orb. Copper wire is thieved from a machine next to the furnace in Dorgesh-Kaan (level 44 Thieving required and 22 Thieving experience gained). Adding the wire gives 104 crafting experience (level 87 Crafting required). For those who already have their raw materials in the bank, Neitiznot has both a clay oven (for burning seaweed) and a clay forge for glassmaking within one click of a bank chest. Note that Neitiznot is only accessible to those who have completed The Fremennik Trials. Other suitable locations to glassblow include Falador and Al Kharid both of which have banks, ranges and furnaces in close proximity to each other. Stills and oil lamps In order to fill oil lamps with lamp oil, use a piece of swamp tar on a lamp oil still with an empty oil lamp in the inventory. There are 2 stills in RuneScape: the scientists house in Rimmington and the lamp stall in Dorgesh-Kaan. The Apothecary in Varrock can also turn the swamp tar into oil for lamps. Jewellery Gems Gems can be cut with a chisel. Chiseling gems are also the most efficient way to level up crafting from levels 34+. Silver jewellery Crafting silver jewellery is done by using cut semiprecious gems, the mould of the jewellery item, and a silver bar into a furnace. Gold jewellery Crafting gold jewellery is done by using cut gems, the mould of the jewellery item, and a gold bar into a furnace. Weaponry Battlestaves and silver bolts Making Crafting weaponry is done by combining battlestaves with charged orbs or by creating Silver bolts (unf) in a furnace with a bolt mould and attaching feathers. Silver A silver bar and the appropriate mould is required to craft one of these items: See also *Crafting training Category:Crafting